Those Darn Aliens!
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Shade Nocte lived a peaceful, uneventful life until an alien armada comes to Earth saying they will invade unless, he, the randomly selected human, can defeat one of the king's daughters in a game of their national sport, tag. He agrees and accidently ends up engaged to one daughter as the other falls for him. AU Fine/Shade/Rein


A/N: So you remember _**The Other Soleil Girl**_ I was working on? Yeah, that got deleted from my computer, completely. Nothing's left, not the outlines, not the summary, not the chapters, it's just all gone. REST IN PIECES I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD IT AGAN WHEN I CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL THAT DAY BUT NOPE SOMEONE HAD TO COME TO 'FIX' MY COMPUTER AND THEY HAD TO DELETE HALF OF MY STUFF. IT'S STILL NOT FIXED BTW. BECAUSE WHAT NEEDED FIXING WASN'T MY COMPUTER MY INTERNET PROVIDER IS JUST SHITTY.

So it's gonna take even more time to get that story back up and running. As an apology, have another FineXShadeXRein story based on a manga/anime I enjoy called _**"Urusei Yatsura"**_. Unlike TOSG this one is a romance/comedy rather than a romance/drama.

I'm sorry to those looking forward to TOSG and I hope you can wait longer. I hope you enjoy this new story: _**Those Darn Aliens!**_

It will have some other minor pairings, but for the most part it will focus on the Fine/Shade/Rein love triangle.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or Urusei Yatsura.

*.*.*.*

Shade, a purple haired, indigo eyed teenager, had just had a, once again, peaceful day at school. He went to all his classes, played a little soccer and finally headed back to his house. Unfortunately, unlike every other day, his house was surrounded by people. Some he recognized as his neighbors and other people in town while others seemed to be reporters. One of his neighbors noticed him and shouted.

"He's back!" Everyone else turned to him and crowded around him.

"Are you Shade Nocte!?" A reporter asked.

"Uh yes." He responded.

"Tell me, how do you feel about these sudden turn of events!?" Another reporter asked.

"How do you feel about being chosen?" Another questioned.

"Wait…what's going on?" Shade was confused.

"Shade!" His mother, a purple haired, indigo eyed woman, made her way through the crowd and retrieved her son quickly getting him inside the house.

"Mother, what's going on?" He asked.

"Shade!" His father, a carnation pink, indigo eyed man, came to see him.

"Big brother!" Shade's sister, Milky, a girl with similar features to Shade's father, came in as well along with a blonde haired, maroon eyed teenage boy and another blonde haired, green eyed girl.

"Bright? Altezza?" Shade looked to the boy then girl.

"After we heard about it we were so worried! We had to come see you!" Bright said.

"Worried?" Shade raised an eyebrow.

"You have to go meet him quickly, Shade!" His father urged.

"Who?" Shade made his way to the living room.

"Please be calm dear!" His mother shouted.

"I think it's you who needs to be ca-aalm!?" When Shade opened the door to his living room he saw a dark blue haired, golden eyed man with horns on his head sitting in the living room. He wore a king's outfit you would normally see in a fairytale, but his cape was tiger skinned.

"Hello, you must be Shade." The horned man greeted.

"W-what's a costumed weirdo doing in our house!? Isn't it a little too early for Halloween!?" Shade yelled.

"Now that's rather rude. I am an honest-to-goodness alien my boy. I am King Truth of the Mysterious Star." The horned man introduced himself.

"Th-then why are you here?" Shade questioned.

"We plan to invade Earth is all." Truth smiled as Shade stared at him dumbfounded, "But…I won't if you, the randomly selected earthling, can win a competition against our people."

"Y-you picked me?" Shade asked. Truth nodded in response.

"I-I can't fight an alien! I'll be killed!" Shade shrieked.

"It is merely our national sport you shall be participating in, you will not be killed." Truth reassured.

"And who would my opponent be if I did agree?" Shade asked.

"That...would be me." A deep sky blue haired girl with turquoise eyes came into the room. Just like Truth she had horns on her head. She wore a tiger skinned bikini with a tiger skinned sarong tied around her waist and knee high tiger skinned go-go boots.

"This is my daughter, Rein. She shall be your opponent in our competition of tag." Truth smiled.

"Tag!?" Shade's friends and family screeched.

"It is our national sport!" Truth declared proudly, "I even gave you a slight advantage, I decided to have the least athletic of my daughters compete against you."

Shade, at this point, was hardly listening. He was much too busy gawking at what he and some other Earth men might refer to as _**"a babe"**_. She was undeniably gorgeous even with those weird horns and fangs! In fact, Shade almost found her to be even more charming with those fangs. They complemented her ruby red lips nicely.

"So you're my competition? This should be easy." Rein giggled. At this remark Shade finally snapped out of it.

"What do you mean it'll be easy!?" He frowned.

"The weakest man in our solar system is still tougher looking than you, earthling." Rein smirked.

"Oh yeah!? I'll show you!" Shade roared.

"Excellent! Then he has decided to compete! It shall be a ten day tournament starting tomorrow. Prepare yourself until then earthling Shade!" Truth smiled. He and Rein bowed and left the house. It was then that Shade finally realized what he had done.

"Did I…Did I actually say yes to playing a game of tag with an alien girl?"

"You're too easily fooled by a pretty face then too easily angered by a small comment." Bright sighed, "If you thought before you spoke this wouldn't be an issue."

"Shut up!" Shade growled.

"But at least now Earth has a chance at not getting invaded right?" Altezza asked.

"If Shade doesn't screw up." Bright said.

"I said shut up!"

*.*.*.*

**Day One**

The next day a stretch of land had been blocked off so Rein and Shade could compete in tag to their hearts' content. Shade started off at a white line while Rein stood about fifty paces away from him.

"At last, the game of tag upon which the future of Earth depends on is about to begin! The entire world is watching this event live via satellite!" A reporter commentated. Likewise, an alien reporter was doing the same. There to watch the event was all the townspeople, some others from neighboring towns who made their way here for this event, and some alien spectators. Among those alien spectators were Rein's parents and her twin sister. Her mother had red hair and eyes. She wore a traditional queen's attire with a tiger skinned shawl. Her sister, a red low pigtail haired, cerise eyed teenage girl wore a tiger skinned sleeveless dress that was just a little below her thighs. Both her sister and mother, of course, had horns on their heads.

"Good luck!" Rein's mother smiled.

"You can do it sis!" Her twin sister, Fine, cheered.

"You can beat her big brother!" Milky called.

'_Right, I can do this. I'll show her who's weak!'_ Shade took a deep breath.

"On your mark…get set…" _**Bang!**_ The gun went off and Shade took off running. To everyone's surprise Rein did not start running. Just as Shade was about to grab her she took off flying!

"Come and get me~!" Rein giggled as she landed a ways away from Shade.

"Wait a minute! No one told me you could fly! This is cheating!" Shade yelled as he ran to her.

"You just didn't do your homework last night, Shade earthling, it's your job to find out about the enemy!" Rein smiled. Shade pounced, but Rein easily dodged. She took off into the air once again as Shade desperately tried to catch up and grab her legs. They continued to repeat a similar pattern until sunset. The first day was declared officially over.

"Let us all hope for a better day tomorrow." A reporter announced.

**Day Two**

On the second day Shade did not have any better luck. He still tried desperately to jump and grab a hold on Rein's legs as she flew. She did not fly too high and she flew low enough for Shade to be able to _almost_ grab a hold of her foot.

"Remember! You'll be a hero if you win Shade!" His mother encouraged.

"Come and get me~!" Rein teased.

"Urgh!" Shade groaned, "There's gotta be some way I can get her down here!"

"Hehe~ what a stupid earthling." Fine giggled, "I never got a good look at my sister's competition, now that I think about it. I wonder if he looks as stupid as he sounds."

Fine turned to look at Shade and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was a most unusual feeling to say the least.

"Oh, Fine! Is this Earth heat getting to you? Your face is positively red!" Her mother asked in concern.

"H-huh? Umm…no I'm fine!" Fine reassured, _'I wonder what this strange feeling is.'_

**Day Three**

"Too slow! Too slow!" For once Rein actually decided to run, but she was much too quick for Shade to even be able to catch.

"This is your less athletic daughter!?" Shade shouted.

"She is! I figured you earthlings were a bit more evolved!" Truth yelled.

"Papa, maybe this is a bit unfair…" Fine said.

"Hm? Nonsense, Fine! He decided to do this upon his own free will. You reap what you sow." Truth responded.

"But…I feel a bit bad for the Earth boy." Fine mumbled.

**Day Eight**

"You call that running!?" Some angry man shouted from the stands.

"What is that stupid boy doing out there!?" Another groaned.

"How slow! And our lives are left in this kid's hands?" A woman sighed.

"How is he going to live with himself if he loses!?" Another screeched.

'_None of them understand just how hard this is!'_ Shade let out a groan of frustration. As it neared sunset Shade realized that, once again, he came up short.

'_Oh…that poor Earth boy.'_ Fine thought, _'I wonder if there's an easier way for him to find peace for his people?'_

Later that evening Shade and his family watched the news and saw an interview with Rein and Truth.

"_The competition is more than halfway over! The Earth is as good as ours!" Truth chuckled._

"_I will surely bring victory to all us Mystarians!" Rein confidently smiled._

"If big brother fails won't he be hated for the rest of his life?" Milky frowned.

"Yes, and so will our entire family." Their mother sighed.

"I'm going to go get some rest…" Shade sighed and made his way up to his room. When he made it there he heard a tapping on his balcony window. When he opened it he saw Fine.

"What do you want?" Shade groaned.

"I came to tell you of an easier way to stop us from invading Earth." Fine responded.

"Really!?" Shade asked.

"Yes. If you were to marry a member of the royal family papa would see no need to invade the planet of his future son-in-law." Fine blushed, "You know…I could be the one you-"

"There's no way I can do that!" Shade shouted, "I can't marry some alien!"

"Well." Fine huffed, "Suit yourself. Good luck weak earthling." Fine flew back to her family's ship. Upon her arrival her sister came to greet her.

"Fine!" Rein smiled, "Where have you been?"

"I went down to see the earthlings." Fine responded.

"What!? Why!?" Rein questioned.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe they were worth saving, but I was wrong." Fine frowned.

"Of course they aren't worth saving!" Rein smiled, "Still, some of them don't look half bad."

"Don't look half bad?" Fine tilted her head.

"They do look weak, but some of them are cuter then the boys back on our planet!" Rein giggled.

"Cuter…" Fine muttered.

**Day Nine**

On the ninth day Shade was, once again, having little luck. All Rein did was tease him by letting him get close enough before flying or running away. It irritated him to no end. However, it was clear to tell that Rein was getting a little tired out, as proof, Shade managed to grab and tear off Rein's sarong, but, unfortunately, by the rules of the game he has to touch a part of her body.

"Give it back!" Rein roared. She dove and reached for her sarong. Shade took this as a chance and reached for her, but she quickly moved out of the way. She bolted away from Shade and did not get close to him for the remainder of the round.

"Damn it!" Shade cursed.

"What are you doing!?" A man shouted.

"We only have one day left!" Another groaned.

"Shut up!" Shade yelled, "I know! I…know…" He clutched the sarong tightly in his hands.

At nightfall Shade tried to rack his brain around a way to tag Rein when he suddenly heard a tap on his balcony window yet again.

"Now what?" Shade groaned. When he opened his window this time he saw Rein standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Give it back." She demanded.

"Give what back?" Shade asked.

"My sarong! My sarong!" Rein growled.

"Oh this?" Shade grabbed the sarong and waved it in front of Rein's face. When she reached for it he hid it behind his back.

"Give it!"

"Come get it!"

"Tag is only during the day time!"

"Then I guess you don't want this that badly."

"Grr…Give it back!" Rein roared and pounced on Shade. She roughly tore her sarong away from his hands before flying away in a huff.

"Hmm…that sarong seems really important to her…Is it the same with the rest of her clothing?" Just then, Shade's mind hatched a brilliant idea. He went and grabbed a rather large fish hook and some sturdy rope. He tied the rope and fish hook together.

"With this I just might be able to…" Shade smirked.

**Day Ten**

Shade was looking confident as the competition went underway. For the first fifteen minutes Rein dodged effortlessly. When she was a little ways away Shade got out the fish hook and swung it at Rein.

"If you'll stoop to such a dirty trick as flying then so will I!" Shade shouted. The hook grabbed a hold onto Rein's bikini top and before she knew what was going on…

_**Rip!**_

Her top was torn off. She blushed and covered her chest which gave Shade enough time to retrieve her top. He smirked as he waved it tauntingly in Rein's direction.

"W-w-why you pervert! You creep!" Rein flew back down towards Shade and pawed at her bikini top. Unlike her sarong, Rein was more desperate to get this back so she was not paying much attention to Shade's actions. Shade found that to be the perfect opportunity and grabbed her horns. Rein, as well as the other aliens froze.

"Those horns are a part of her body right!?" Bright grinned. Every human on Earth erupted into cheers.

"Hahaha! Yes! Yes! I won!" Shade cheered, "Huh?"

When he looked down at Rein she was smiling and blushing.

"Why, Shade, I didn't know this entire time it was _**me**_ you wanted to win and not the freedom of your people! Since you went to all this trouble for ten days and never once went for the easy way of merely telling my father I accept your proposal! Of course, _**I will marry you**_!" Rein pulled Shade into a tight hug. This time the aliens erupted in cheers, except for Fine, who for some reason felt a sharp pain go through her chest.

"Why Shade! If you had just said you wanted to marry my Rein then this would've gone much easier, but I commend your hard work!" Truth grinned as he went up to them, "However, I insist that the wedding take place back on the Mysterious Star. It is tradition for our family to have the wedding take place in the bride's homeland!"

"W-wait!" Shade tried to say something.

"If you're worried about not being seen as one of us, don't worry, darling! With each love filled night we spend together you will gradually absorb some of my energy and grow horns of your own!" Rein reassured.

"That's not what—" He was cut off by his parents and Rein's mother and sister making their way to them.

"Oh! I am so glad that I have such a marvelous son-in-law!" Rein's mother squealed she then turned her attention to Shade's mother, "Oh! You must be Malia, I am so looking forward to family vacations, I can tell they will be a lot of fun! I am Elsa."

"Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you. It seems I will have a lovely daughter in law!" Malia smiled, "I cannot wait to see the grandchildren."

"Well, Jericho, it seems we will be seeing quite a bit of each other!" Truth laughed as he patted Shade's father's back.

"I didn't realize my son had a thing for your daughter, but if this is what he wants then who am I to deny him something like this! Now then…will he be living on the Mysterious Star now?" Jericho asked.

"I thought you said there was no way you could marry a member of the royal family." Fine glared at Shade.

"I-I wasn't trying to…" Shade tried to say.

"Oh darling! We will be so happy together!" Rein giggled, "But I better not see you looking at any other women or else…"

Suddenly Shade was zapped with an electrical current.

"Gwah!?" Shade groaned in pain.

"It's only a little punishment, darling, if you prefer I can use my club instead!"

"Y-your club!?"

This is how a very strange love triangle between two alien sisters and an Earth boy began.


End file.
